The Witch and the Satellite
by Neko Yusei Izayoi
Summary: Akiza Izinski is a fithteen year old girl who gets bullied and called a witch because of her appearance, but she is actually a nice girl.Her bullying stops when she meets Yusei Fudo, who was the first person to be nice to her. Yusei was also bullied at his old school because of too much fighting and new school, Neo Domino HS , just because his from the Satellite. (ON HIATUS!)
1. Mysterious Guy

**Hello everyone! This is my very first story. Please enjoy this and tell me what I need to improve. :)**

**WARNINGS: Few OCC-ness, AU, swearing,**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Guy**

It was the first day of school. Akiza thought it might be another bad year like last year and the year before that. She didn't have any friends and everyone called her a witch. The opening ceremony took really long and went over second period. When Akiza went to class, she accidently tripped over and smash into the floor with her books. Everyone around her laughed at her as she picked them up slowly until she saw a hand reaching to her books and picked them up. Akiza looked up at the mysterious guy with hair that looks like a crab or a penguin, golden streaks on both sides and a yellow mark on his right cheek. That yellow mark must mean he committed a crime.

"Here." said the mysterious guy.

"Uh…Thank you. Your really nice." said Akiza. The mysterious guy chuckled, waved goodbye and walked away. Akiza was about to go after him but the mysterious guy went into the principal's office.

"That's the first time someone was nice to me. Come to think of it, I never had seen him before. He must be new here. Oh well, I hope I see him again! " Akiza skipped, happily to class.

When period 3 started, the principle came in with the mysterious guy. Akiza couldn't believe it. The guy that picked up her books is actually in her class. She started to blush a bit as the mysterious guy glanced at her. He and the principle walked up to the front of the classroom so he can introduce himself.

"Hello! This is um….class 9F right?" said the principle.

"Yes it is." said the teacher.

"Okay… 9F; this is your new classmate, Yusei Fudo. He transferred from Satellite high school. "

There were a lot of gasps and whispers about Yusei coming from Satellite high school because, it's a really horrible school and is full of bullies. No one understands why he came from the Satellite to Neo Domino HS. Usually someone who comes from the Satellite to here will get beaten up.

"Please Yusei; take a seat anywhere you like." Yusei looked around. Some people where whispering and hoping Yusei wouldn't sit next to them, but two popular girls, sitting near the window were saying to Yusei to sit next them. He was about to but, them he glanced at Akiza and rejected their request and came sitting next to her.

"Hey! You're that girl from before. The one that dropped her books." he said.

"Yes that's right. Thank you Yusei. I can't beli-" Akiza stopped talking as soon as one of the boys turned around and said to Yusei, "I wouldn't sit next to that witch if I were you. She'll turn you into a frog with her witch powers." They laughed real hard. (That's what she said)

Yusei didn't like what they said. He started to talk back.

"Don't be mean to her! What if someone called you ugly? How are you gonna take that? You wouldn't like it either. Now shut up." The boy turned back and felt ashamed that he didn't win the agurement. Akiza blushed again. Yusei stood up for her.

"Thank you Yusei but you didn't have to do that. Besides, I've gotten use to people calling me a witch."

"No! You don't deserve to be called these names. You're not like that at all. You're beautiful." Yusei suddenly blushed and covered his mouth. Akiza smiled and said "That's the first time someone called me beautiful."

Yusei smiled and both of them started into each other's eyes. After that, Akiza realized that she forgot to introduce herself and panicked a bit.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akiza, Akiza Izinski."

"Nice to meet you Akiza. I like that name. I think it suits you." compliment Yusei. Akiza blushed again for the 3rd time. It felt like an arrow went through her heart. Suddenly, the teacher slams the ruler at Yusei and Akiza's table.

"OI! Quit being so lovely dovely! Get to work!"

"Sorry sensei…" they both said.

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Everyone packed up their stuff and ran out the door except for Yusei and Akiza.

"Akiza… can you show me around the school?" asked Yusei. Akiza paused for a few seconds and gave a smile at him.

"Sure Yusei!" They happily walked out the door and into the hallway.

"That Akiza. That lucky bitch. What are we going to do about her?" said a girl.

"Were going to take her down. We'll start by being nice to her and then we'll betray and take Yusei from her." said another girl.

"I can't believe that Yusei chose to sit next to her instead of us. I can't believe he came from a horrible school like the Satellite HS."

"Well, at least he's hot. He's the only person that came from the Satellite that is hot."

"Hehehehehe. Akiza Izinski, watch out. We're going to take him away from you!"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**OOOOOOO! Yusei already have some fangirls on the first day of school? Shits going down for Akiza. Sorry if it's really short. Next chapter will be a little longer. (Not really through)**

**Please review and no flames! **

**Next Chapter 2: New Friends**


	2. New Friends

**Hello! Chapter is up! Glad some of the reveiws like it. :D Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds! ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

It's the second day of school. Akiza woke up happily and jumped off her bed. She got dressed and skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother and farther suspected something about Akiza.

"Akiza-honey! You look happy this morning. Something happened yesterday?" Akiza's mother asked.

"Yes mom! This guy picked up my books when I fell and stood up for me when they told the bullies to stop calling me a witch. We became friends." Said Akiza so happily.

"Aww… that's nice honey!"

"Is your friend a boy or a girl?" asked her farther with a suspicious look.

"It's a…..Guy." said Akiza feeling awkward.

"A BOY!? Hmm….. You better not be having sexy time with him."

"Dad! Relax! Were just friends! Nothing is going between us." Said Akiza blushing hard.

"Okay, but if you get pregnant before your 20 years old, I'll get my shot gun and kill him."

"Please don't do that at all dad…." Akiza looked at the time and realize that she had to go.

"Got to go! Love you mum and dad!"

Akiza ran out the door with her bag and started running a bit but then stopped and started to walk calmly. She turned on her phone while she walked. Suddenly, someone called Akiza's name from the distance. She turned around to see who it was. It was Yusei.

"Akiza!" called Yusei as he ran to her but soon stopped to catch his breath and continued to talk.

"Phew… What a coincidence! I never knew you live around here."

"Hehehe I didn't expect to see you Yusei. Do you live around here?"

"No. I live in the Satellite. I usually ride a motorcycle to school but I have to take the bus for now because the engine in my motorcycle kinda broke."

"Ohhh really! I never knew you ride a motorcycle! Oh um… not to be rude but what's with the yellow mark on your right cheek?"

"Oh this, this was a mark for trespassing in to Neo Domino City few years back when people from the Satellite are not allowed to go there. Plus, my friends dared me to trespass for money or something…so yeah. After they released me, they stopped tracking me down. One of my friends is still being tracked because he committed a lot of crimes. I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Aw... your story was interesting and sad. And um… last question, How come you transferred from Satellite High to Neo Domino High?"

"I didn't like it there. People kept having a go at me and my friends. I was so sick and tired of fighting at school and wanted to live a normal life. So I decided to come here after completing Year 8 and I had to leave my friends but they said they'll come over in the middle of this year."

"Who are your friends?"

"My friends were Jack and Crow."

"Hehehe… you're lucky to have friends that will have been all your life. Unlike me, I never had any friends in the past."

"How come?"

"They called me a witch because of my appearance. I had really long bangs that time and they thought I was witch and started throwing rocks at me for no reason. I got angry and started throwing them back and we all got in trouble. They blamed it on me for starting the fight and I tried to tell them that they started it but they didn't listen. I then moved to a different school but everyone treated still me as a witch. After that, I didn't care if they call me a witch. I only wanted to make friends…."

"Aw….. I feel really bad for you. You didn't deserve this. I hate judgemental people."

"Same here. But I didn't care what they say, my only goal was to make friends and trust them."

Yusei stayed silent. After hearing Akiza's story, Yusei can relate to that as well. The conversation went dead until they reached school and walked to their lockers. A girl with long black, curly hair suddenly bumped into Akiza and dropped her phone while she was texting.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going." Said the girl with long black, curly hair. Akiza picked up her phone and gave it to her.

"Here. You dropped this."

"Thank you!" Akiza then remember something about this girl. When she found the answer, she snapped her fingers.

"Your from our class right? Something starting with…K." said Akiza.

"That's right. My name is Kura Daisuke." Another girl came running to Kura.

"Hey Kura! I couldn't find you at all!" said the other girl and she turned to Yusei and Akiza.

"Kura, who are they?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? This is Akiza and uh….."

"Yusei." He finished.

"Yeah, Yusei." Kura continued. "They are both in our class. By the way this is my friend Rina Fujiwara." Rina had layered dark brown hair and was taller than Kura.

"Nice to meet you Akiza and Yusei."

"Sorry about not sitting next to you guys yesterday." Yusei apologized. Akiza thought that Kura and Rina were going to bully and be a bitch to her but they are acting really nice to her.

"It's okay Yusei. Maybe next time." Said Rina. The bell went for period 1 and everyone had at least 2 minutes to get their books and go to class.

"Yusei, what subjects do we have?" asked Akiza. Yusei looked at the time table.

"We have electives…so I have photography." Yusei replied.

"Oh…then I have art. Guess I won't be seeing you until homeroom." Said Akiza.

"Yeah. See you later."

"Hey Yusei! I also have photography. Lets walked together." Said Kura and hugged Yusei's arm.

"Okay. Kura can you show me the room were going to? I'm new and all but I don't know my way around just yet." Said Yusei.

"Sure. Follow my lead." Kura leaded Yusei into their classroom. It was kinda far away from where Akiza's class is. Akiza walked alone to A2. (Art room 2). She felt lonely without Yusei by her side. She saw her class go in and quickly ran and made it in time. Akiza went to the back table and sat alone. Everyone was too afraid to sit next to her because of her long bangs. A short girl with green hair and pigtails came in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" said the green haired, pigtail girl.

"That's okay. Make sure not to be late again." Replied the teacher, nicely. The green haired girl glanced at Akiza and went to sit next to her. Akiza was drawing on her planner.

"Hello! My name is Luna." Akiza stopped drawing and realized that Luna was sitting next to her.

"Oh… Hi. I'm Akiza. Nice to meet you Luna." Said Akiza. Luna glanced at Akiza's drawing in her planner.

"Who's that? An anime character?" asked Luna.

"This is my friend Yusei. He came from the Satellite High School. Don't worry he is a really nice person. He's not like the other Satellite people." Replied Akiza.

"Really? I never knew there would be nice people there. By the way, I really like your drawings. Especially that rose in the corner."

"Thank you Luna. Roses are my favourite type of flower and your a really cute girl."

"Hehehehehe lets be friends Akiza!" Akiza was surprised. She made another friend again. First Yusei then Kura and Rina and now Luna. Akiza smiled and her expression turned happy.

"Yeah! Let's be friends Luna!"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Yay! Aki has more friends! I'm guessing you know who the two girls that want to break Yusei and Aki's friendship apart? Right? If not, you'll find out in chapter 3 or 4.**

**Please review and no flames!**

**Next Chapter 3: Becoming friends with another**


	3. Becoming friends with another

**Hello! Continues where Akiza and Luna start to get to know each other. **

**I just realized when you put the title in a short version, it's called TWATS. Hahahaha! **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds! ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Becoming friends with another**

Akiza and Luna continued to talk while they were working on a drawing of their anime character.

"Aw man! Stuffed up the hair." Said Luna in annoyed tone as she grabbed the rubber and erased the hair on her drawing. She then thought what's a good hairstyle to draw.

"Geez...I'm bad at drawing hairstyles..." Akiza looked at Luna's drawing. She drew Konata from Lucky Star but tried to do it with a different hairstyle.

"Your drawing Konata from Lucky Star. That's so cool." Said Akiza.

"Yep. I like that show and is so random. Do you watch that?" said Luna.

"Yep. It's also funny and weird."

"Hahaha yeah. Can I look at yours Akiza?"

"Sure!" Akiza showed her drawing. Luna looked at it and smiled.

"You drew yourself in a chibi version. It's cute!" said Luna.

"Thanks!" The conversation went awkward until Luna asked Akiza a question.

"Akiza? Who is this Yusei guy? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Akiza felt a jolt on her back and blushed. She almost fell off the chair from leaning backwards.

"N-no! Yusei and I are just friends! There's nothing going on between us!" Said Akiza and tried to hide her face. Luna soon realized that Akiza probably has a crush on this Yusei guy.

"Ohhh! You like him! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Luna smirked and nudging Akiza.

"You got it all wrong!" Suddenly, the bell rang for homeroom.

"Class! Before you go, please finish the drawing your anime character at home. It's due next week." Said the teacher. Everyone packed up everything and left for homeroom. Akiza and Luna did the same and headed for homeroom. Luna's homeroom was in the same direction as Akiza's. Luna arrived at hers first.

"Well, this is it. Bye Akiza!" said Luna and waved.

"See ya Luna!" answered Akiza and waved back.

"Luna!" called a guy. Akiza turned around and the guy talking to Luna looks exactly the same. Akiza then walked to hers and saw Yusei and Kura.

"Hey Akiza!" called out Kura.

"Hey Kura and Yusei! How was photography?" asked Akiza.

"It was fun! We get to go outside of class and take photos with our partners. I was with Yusei of course!" answered Kura and hugged Yusei's arm. Yusei felt uncomfortable and had to let go.

"Anyways Akiza, how was art?" asked Yusei.

"It was good. I made friends with a girl name Luna. We were drawing anime characters and she complimented on my drawing. She even came to sit next to me while I was drawing on my planner."

"Aww... that's so nice of her. I knew her back in primary school. Can we talk to her after homeroom?" said Kura.

"We can't because she has to go home early for an appointment."

"Aww... maybe tomorrow then." Rina soon came and joined in the conversation. Their homeroom teacher soon arrived,

After homeroom was finished, recess has finally begun. Akiza walked with Yusei, Kura and Rina to their lockers. Akiza kept wondering who was that guy that looks like Luna talking to Luna... She then guessed that it could be her twin brother. The rest of the day went normal and Akiza once again had a really good day.

The next day, Akiza saw Yusei again and decided to walk with him.

"Morning Yusei." Greeted Akiza.

"Morning Akiza!" Yusei greeted back.

"Can I meet Luna today? I would love to become friends with her." He continued.

"Sure! I hope she is here and there is a question I want to ask her."

Later at recess...

Akiza and Yusei walked around and the suddenly found Luna and a guy next to her.

"Hey Luna! Who's that next to you?" greeted Akiza.

"Hey Akiza. This is my brother Leo. Well, actually my twin brother more like." Said Luna. Akiza and Yusei were surprised. She was right. That is her twin brother. Yusei was even more surprised. Leo had a ponytail that went upwards and also had green hair.

"Eh? No wonder you look the same..." said Yusei and felt really puzzled.

"Ohh! This is Yusei. He's the one we were talking about in art."

"So this is your boyfriend. Interesting. Nice to meet you." Smirked Luna.

"T-that's not what you were supposed to say! Ignore what she said Yusei." Said Akiza feeling embarrassed. Luna leaned to Yusei's ear.

"I know you're in love with her. I can tell no matter what." She then smirked. Yusei turned red. Leo laughed at him. All of them were having such a good time. Soon, Kura and Rina soon arrived.

"Hey guys!" Kura and Rina greeted as they both hugged Yusei's arms. Yusei felt really uncomfortable and couldn't let go because they were squeezing it a little tight.

"Hello there Luna and Leo!" greeted Rina. Luna and Leo weren't sure if they should even talk to them but they don't want to make Akiza upset or anything.

"Hey Rina. Haven't seen you for awhile." Said Leo. Luna looked annoyed around Kura and Rina. Kura did say they knew each other since primary school. The bell then rang. Luna and Leo left them early and walked to their lockers. Leo then notices Luna's expression.

"Luna? What's wrong? You look annoyed." Said Leo.

"I am annoyed. Kura and Rina, I know they are going to get in the way between Akiza and Yusei. Just like they did to Misaki and Yuji." Said Luna in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah... I can't believe he chose Rina over Misaki. Misaki deserved him more."

"I can't believe Rina bullied her to stop hanging out with Yuji. After they started dating, she committed suicide."

"We won't let that happen to Akiza. We have to save their friendship."

After the days went by, Luna decided to talk with Akiza about Kura and Rina. She wasn't sure if this is the right thing to do. What if Akiza gets annoyed by what Luna says about them? She was worried. They soon saw Akiza and Yusei.

"Morning Luna and Leo." Greeted Akiza.

"Hey Akiza. Can we talk about something in private?" Luna asked. Akiza was stunned. She wonders what she was going to tell her.

"Sure." Said Akiza, looking a little puzzled.

"Okay." Luna then grabbed Leo's collar. "You're coming too." She started to drag him behind a nearby classroom. Yusei then glanced at them and notice that they were ditching him.

"Hey! Where you guys going?" shouted Yusei.

"Were just talking in private. We'll come back. Promise." Luna then checked on Yusei just in case he comes closer to them.

"So what's this about Luna?" asked Akiza, still looking puzzled.

"It's about Kura and Rina. There up to something and we know what." Explained Luna.

"Wait. We do?" said Leo, clueless.

"Of course we do! Akiza, I'm not sure how to say this but, you can't be friends with them!" Akiza was confused.

"Why? I don't see anything bad abo-"

"There using you Akiza! There using you just so they can get Yusei and they'll make Yusei turn against you!" interrupted Luna. Akiza was stunned. She had no idea on how to respond. She did notice that they act very weird and hug his arm a lot.

"I'm sorry I yelled. But it's the truth. There nice to attractive guys like him and they will try to get the other girls that are always with them to back off."

"They did that to our friend. Misaki was our friend and so is our friend Yuji. Misaki had feelings for him but Rina took him away from her and bullied her. Yuji even did the same. He and Rina started dating."

"What happen to Misaki?"

"She committed suicide after she found out about them dating. We couldn't forgive Kura and Rina. But mostly Rina."

"That's so sad..."

"Akiza, you have to watch Kura and Rina whenever they are around Yusei. We can't let them get to Yusei's head. Please don't let it be like our friends... Promise?"

"Promise. I'll try my best Luna and Leo." Akiza pinkie promise both Luna and Leo. They went back to Yusei who was waiting for a long time.

2 weeks later, Akiza has been carefully watching Kura and Rina. They have gotten weirder around Yusei and even tried to back hug him. Yusei felt uncomfortable about it but decided not to say anything. Luna soon asked Akiza to tell Kura and Rina to meet them at the courtyard after school. Yusei asked Akiza if she wanted to go to the park with him after school. She accepted.

10 minutes afterschool... Kura and Rina met Luna and Leo like Akiza told her.

"About time...I really want to go home!" Leo complained.

"We'll excuse meee? What's this about?" said Rina in an annoyed tone.

"It's about Akiza and Yusei. Please stay away from them." Answered Luna

End of chapter 3

* * *

**OOOOOOO! Luna is so brave to tell them to leave Akiza and Yusei alone. Shits really gonna go down for Akiza, Luna and Leo. Next chapter you'll find out why there trying to break Akiza and Yusei's friendship and coruse why they want Yusei. **

**Next Chapter 4: The truth behind Kura and Rina**


	4. The truth behind Kura & Rina

**Hey guys! Took two days to type it. Sorry about it. I might not get to update that much because these assignments at school are starting to come. (Got like 3 and I'm a little lazy.) Anyways, few violence in this chapter and shits is REALLY gonna go down! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds! ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The truth behind Kura and Rina.**

Kura and Rina looked at them in and pretended to look confuse so they won't know what their plan is with Akiza.

"What about them?" said Rina in an annoyed tone.

"We know what you're trying to do. You're just using Akiza just so you can get close to Yusei. Am I right?" shouted Leo. Rina smirked and then turned into an evil laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Do you honestly think we'll do that? Yusei, Kura, Akiza and I are only friends. There is no way we do that to Akiza. Whoever told you that should jus-"Kura covered Rina's mouth to shut her up.

"So what if we're trying to steal Yusei away from her. She's just a useless witch." Said Kura in an evil tone. Luna got angry.

"How dare you call her a witch! She's bullied almost all her life and she didn't what they say about and only wanted to make friends! You don't even know her that well! I won't let you use Akiza like you did to Misaki!" Leo carefully patted Luna's shoulder to calm her down and glared at Kura and Rina.

"Oh yeah. I remember Misaki. How is she?" asked Kura.

"She's dead! It's all you fault! You used her, bullied her and even made Yuji turn against her. You're only doing this just so you can get some entertainment! Heartless Bastards!" Luna yelled in anger.

"She's right! You did this to the others girl back in primary school. They even wanted to become your friend.." said Leo, trying to encourage Luna.

"Man, I'm getting annoyed by these little pricks." said Rina in an annoyed tone.

"What did you say!?" Luna was about to attack them but Leo held her back.

"Grrrr! Let me go Leo!" she yelled.

"Luna, pull yourself together. Were supposed to make them stop using Akiza not turn it into fight." Said Leo.

"COME AT ME BTCH! I DARE YOU TOO!" Luna yelled.

"Why don't you come at us tomorrow. Something interesting is going to happen." Said Kura in a calm tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Leo.

"You'll see." Said Rina.

"Tell us!"

"You'll see for yourselves. We don't want to spoil it for you. You better watch out tomorrow." Kura and Rina left laughing.

"Aw no! What we gonna do!?" asked Leo.

"I don't know! We don't know there plan yet. We have to tell Akiza." Said Luna.

"But how? She always with them sometimes."

"We'll just have to watch."

_The next day..._

Luna and Leo were worried about Akiza. They tried to find Akiza but she either with Kura and Rina, with Yusei or just can't find her. They were running out of time until they finally met once lunch time started.

"Akiza! Yusei!" called Luna and Leo.

"Hey guys! You guys looked worried. What's wrong?" asked Akiza, curiously. Both Leo and Luna looked at each other and had no idea what to say.

"Never mind, we'll tell you about it later. Uh...um... anyways, can we get both you and Yusei's number?" Leo stuttered.

"Wait-what?" said Luna in confusion. Akiza and Yusei were also confused.

"Oh...um...sure." said Yusei. He teared four pieces of paper and gave it to everyone. He wrote down his number and gave it to Luna, Leo and Akiza. The other 3 did the same and wrote it on their phones.

"Thanks! Were gotta run to the canteen because Leo is a hungry hippo. Where do want us to meet?" said Luna.

"Meet us at the library." Said Yusei.

"Alright. See ya soon!" They both ran quickly to the canteen. Akiza and Yusei were both curious on what's up with them.

"I wonder why they both looked worried." Akiza wondered.

"I'm sure they'll tell us soon. I find it weird they called out from a few metres away just to get our phone numbers." Said Yusei and both walked back to their lockers. Kura and Rina were looking from the distance.

"I wonder if those little pricks told them..." Rina wondered.

"There probably too scared. Anyways, were gonna have to distract Akiza and Yusei before they go to the library." Kura explained. They saw them walking into their direction with their lunch. (Btw, Akiza and Yusei's locker is close to the canteen. That's why they already got their lunch that quick.)

"Okay. Let's go." Kura and Rina walked up to Akiza and Yusei and greeted them. They walked to the library together until Rina and Kura said they'll go to toilet. They dragged Akiza with them and Yusei holding her lunch and books and was told they'll meet them there.

Akiza was the first to get out of the toilets and went to the mirror to fix her hair.

"I wonder what Luna and Leo have to tell me about? Maybe it was from yesterday when they had the talk with Kura and Rina. I have a really bad feeling." Akiza thought as she scrolled through her contacts in her phone and saw Yusei's name.

"Yusei... I never knew I would get your number." She smiled and blushed. She suddenly felt a like a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and Kura punched her head. Rina quickly blindfolded her. Akiza tried to break free but Kura punched her stomach to make her stop moving around. They took her out and a lot of people were looking at them as Akiza was starting to scream. Meanwhile, Leo and Luna walked to the library and spotted them.

"Is that Kura and Rina dragging someone?" said Leo with a mouthful of food. Luna looked closer and gasped on who they were taking.

"Help! Help me! Luna! Leo! Yusei! Where are you guys?!" Where are you taking me?!" Akiza screamed.

"It's not just someone Leo. It's Akiza! Come on, Akiza's in trouble!" Ordered Luna and followed them.

"Alright, alright! Do you have to run while I'm eating?!" Obeyed Leo in an annoyed tone quickly catch up while he was eating. Kura and Rina took Akiza to an abandon classroom and closed the door. Rina threw her to the ground and removed the blind fold.

"What were you doing dragging me to here?" said Akiza as she started to cough.

"I'm sorry Akiza. We can't let you go anywhere near Yusei." Said Rina.

"And why not?"

"Because, you're getting the way." Said Kura.

"What?"

"You're in love with him right?" Akiza blushed for a few seconds. Kura pinched Akiza's cheek.

"Aw...you do. Too bad he'll be with me."

"No! I-I don't l-like him! W-were just...friends!" She stuttered. Luna and Leo carefully opened a little on the door and saw them.

"Should we go in there?" said Leo, still gobbling some food.

"No. They'll kill us if we even try. We need Yusei. We have to get him but were a little too far away from the library." Said Luna.

"Why don't you text him or call him. Didn't we get their numbers before?"

"That's it! Thanks Leo! Just let me get a few evidence before we text him."

"Evidence?"

"So he'll believe us that Kura and Rina are using Akiza to get close to him." Luna took out her phone and tried to adjust and focused it were Akiza, Kura and Rina are.

"LIES!" Kura yelled as she slapped Akiza across the face. Luna got the picture in time. Rina heard a flash and turned around but, no one is there. Akiza started to tear up.

"Shit! That was close. Rina would have killed us." Said Luna, shaking.

"I will say this again. Do you love Yusei?" said Kura, angrily.

"I'm telling the truth! I don't love him!" said Akiza as she started to cry. Kura slapped her again. Luna took another photo. She then started to text Yusei and attached the two photos. After that, she sends it to him. Luna told Leo to get Yusei in case he got lost.

_Meanwhile..._

Yusei was sitting in the library looking like a loner for about 15 minutes.

"_There taking really long. I wonder what happened?" _Yusei thought.

He then heard a beep from his phone. He took it out and saw the incoming message. It was from Luna.

End of chapter 4

* * *

**Awwww shit! Yusei is gonna go crazy (not really) when he sees the message. As you can see, there is a love triangle but Akiza isn't sure about her feelings towards Yusei. Kura is such a bitch. :) Yusei is gonna have a really good part in the next chapter. (Okay I'll stop talking.) **

**Next Chapter 5: Do you love Akiza or Kura? **


	5. Do you love Akiza or Kura?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. Had to try and finish few assignments and been planning for my birthday which is this saturday.(18.8) **

**Anyways... Enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Do you love Akiza or Kura?**

Yusei was surprised that Luna sent him a message. He wonders why and clicked on the message. The title said emergency message. He started to read it in his mind.

"_Yusei, I know you've been waiting for that long but this is an emergency. Akiza got kidnap by Kura and Rina. There beating the shit out of her! D: If you don't believe me, look at the attachments I sent you. There in the abandon classroom. Leo is coming to get you in case you can't find it. I'm sorry we couldn't come to the library. Please hurry, do it for Akiza's sake. TT^TT" _

Yusei couldn't believe on what he just read. Why would Kura and Rina beat up Akiza? He clicked on the attachments that Luna sent him. He was shocked. One picture was Kura slapping Akiza and one were Akiza is crying. Yusei felt so angry on what he saw that he jumped out of his chair and immediately ran out of the library. One of the teachers told him not to run out but Yusei ignored them. He felt so angry that he was gonna take his anger on Kura and Rina. He soon bumped into Leo.

"Yusei! Finally found you!" Leo called, but then saw Yusei's eyes, looking really upset.

"Yusei, are you okay?" Leo asked in a scared tone.

"Never mind about that. Where's Akiza and Luna?!" said Yusei, in a scary, angry tone. Leo felt a jolt on his back.

"There at the abandon classroom. Follow me!" Yusei followed Leo to the abandon classroom. As soon as they arrived, they saw Luna looking really scared.

"Luna!" called Yusei and Leo.

"Yusei! Leo! Oh my god, I couldn't wait any longer. It's getting worse in there and I can't stand watching them. I don't know what to do!" said Luna in an upset tone. She started to cry. Leo patted her head and back. Yusei put his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Don't worry Luna. Akiza will be alright. I'll save her from them." Said Yusei with a smiled.

"Go for it Yusei!" Encouraged Leo. Yusei gave him the thumbs up and opened the door with a really loud bang. Kura and Rina stopped and notice who was at the door. Yusei started to get even more furious.

"AKIZA!" He yelled and ran to her. Rina stood in the way which made Yusei stopped.

"Outta the way Rina!"

"No! I won't let you!" Rina yelled.

"Fine. Have it your way." Said Yusei in anger as he shoved Rina to the side. Rina tripped on the chair leg and hit her head on the edge of the table. Yusei walked over to Kura who was holding the passed out Akiza. Kura let go of her and stood in Yusei's way.

"Tell me Kura. Why did you beat up Akiza?" said Yusei.

"Because..." Kura stuttered. "I had to get her away from you..." Kura gulped. "Yusei...I-I love y-you." Yusei was speechless. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was still angry and continues to take his anger on her.

"You did all this, jus so you can go out with me?!" Kura blushed.

"Yes! I didn't want anyone or Akiza to steal you away from me!"

"Since when am I yours? Besides, you have no right to bully Akiza, my friends or anyone. I thought you and Rina were my friends."

"We are friends!"

"No were not. You bullied Akiza just so you can break my friendship with her and go out with me? You're pathetic!"

"Don't call me pathetic!"

"Well I just did! I'm taking Akiza now." Shouted Yusei and went over to Akiza and picked her up. He wiped Akiza's tears away with his sleeve and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" said Kura. Yusei stopped.

"What?" said Yusei in an annoyed tone.

"Do you love me or Akiza?" There was a long silent.

"I l-love...Aki-Akiza." He stuttered. "I'm flattered that you like me but, I can't be friends or date someone that would hurt or bully my friends or other people. You should forget about me Kura and move on. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Yusei walked out of the door, leaving Kura crying and Rina unconscious when she hit her head.

"Yusei! Akiza!" said Leo and Luna in a cheerful tone.

"She's passed out. Let's hurry to the nurse's office." Ordered Yusei and quickly ran.

About halfway, one of the teachers caught them to see what's going on.

"Excuse me? What happen to this girl?" said the teacher. He was pretty short. About Luna and Leo's height.

"Oh! Lazar-sensei. Were taking her to the nurse's office because she got beaten up by two girls." Yusei explained.

"You know him Yusei?" asked Leo.

"Yep. This is Lazar-sensei. He's my gaming teacher."

"Enough talk! Yusei, once you bring this girl to the nurse, come to my office to explain what happen okay?" said Lazar.

"Alright." Said Yusei and the 3 ran to the nurse. They got there 10 minutes before the bell.

"Nurse!" called Luna.

"Our friend is badly hurt." Said Leo. The nurse came and looked in shocked.

"Oh my! Please lay her on the bed." Ordered the nurse. Yusei gently layed Akiza down on the bed. The nurse went to work, checked and treated her wounds and bruises. It took her 2 minutes. Yusei looked at the clock and was 8 minutes before the bell.

"Alright. Let her rest for 5 minutes okay?" said the nurse. "I'll you guys by her side while I get some more bandages." Everyone nodded and the nurse left the office. It was dead silent. Luna started to tear up. Leo comforted Luna and Yusei stared at the sleeping Akiza.

"Please be okay Akiza." Yusei thought. He blushed and remembers that he had to talk to Lazar about the fight.

"I'm sorry Leo and Luna. I have to meet Lazar-sensei. Please take care." Said Yusei.

"We will!" They both said. Yusei nodded but before he left, he turned to Akiza. He leaned down and kissed Akiza on the cheek. Luna and Leo were surprised as Yusei quickly ran out of the door, blushing.

"I can't believe I actually did it." He thought as he ran to Lazar's office.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Awww...Yusei your the man. Yusei would make a good boyfriend, if only he was real.**

**Anyways, as you can see, Yusei admitted his feelings but too bad Akiza was in bad shape that time. **

**Next Chapter 6: After the fight... **


	6. After the fight

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. I needed to finish my assignments so I can have time to do this. I'm also working on a another story which I made on my own so yeah... **

**Anyways... well see what happen to Akiza and the others.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: After the fight**

Luna and Leo were stunned about Yusei. It looked like a scene of Snowhite or Sleeping Beauty except the kiss was to the cheek, not the lips.

"Did you just see that?!" said Leo, putting his surprised face up to Luna. "Yusei kissed Akiza on the cheek!"

"Hehehe. I knew he had feelings for her. That's why he ran out before. It was pretty obvious." Said Luna, smiling to herself.

"Should we tell her?" asked Leo, putting a kinky smile.

"It's best if Akiza finds out on her own. Besides, Yusei wouldn't want us to go tell her or anyone else." The bell rang for period 5. The nurse came in to check on Akiza.

"How is she?" asked the nurse.

"She's fine. It's been almost 5 minutes." Luna answered.

"Alright then. I'll watch her now. You may go back to class now." Said the nurse.

"Thanks Miss. We'll come back Akiza. Bye!" They left the nurse's office. The nurse got to work as she got the bandages and wrapped the wounds on Akiza. Suddenly, the second bell rang for the period 5 classes to start.

"Oh no! Were late!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We'll tell the teacher that we had to take a friend to the nurse." Said Luna, calmly and both ran to their lockers.

**Meanwhile with Yusei...**

"So your saying that, Kura and Rina pretended to be friends with you and Akiza and suddenly today, they kidnap Akiza and beat her up so they can make her stay away from you, then they did that just so Kura will go out with you?" said Lazar, rephrasing the situation.

"Yes. Then I rejected her and she got angry, then I got angry and both argued. Then I took Akiza to the nurse but before that, she asked me a question." Yusei explained.

"What did she asked you?"

"She asked me, 'Do you love me or Akiza'?"

"Hmmmm...interesting. What did you say?" Yusei wasn't sure if he should say it or not. He kept hesitating for a minute.

"I said that...I can't be friends or date someone that is mean and I also said that...I...Love...Aki-...Akiza." Yusei felt awkward admitting that to his own teacher. Lazar smiled and nudged him which causes Yusei to turn red.

"Aww. How cute. I'm sure you guys look cute together." He said, still nudging Yusei. "Anyways, you may go to class. I'll get Kura and Rina. There in the same grade as you?"

"Unfortunely. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that before I saved Akiza, I got a text message from 2 of my friends that saw the whole thing." Yusei handed his phone with the message.

"Interesting. Who sent you this to get help?"

"Leo and Luna. There from 9D."

"_Sigh... _Looks like I have a lot of people to talk with. Now here's your late pass note from me. Run along boy and... Good luck with your princess." Yusei blushed at the last sentence as he bowed to the teacher as a thanks and left. Lazar then left his office to find Kura and Rina.

**Back at the nurse's office...**

Akiza woke up. She felt her head spinning and had no idea where she is.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" said Akiza in confusion and glanced around the room.

"You're in the nurse's office." Said a voice. Akiza turned around and notice the nurse, sitting on her desk.

"Oh! Hey Miss Yuki. Did my friends come here before? And how long have I been here?"

"Yep. 3 of them came. There were 2 green headed twins and one had a crab hair style with a yellow mark. He also carried you when you were knocked out. You have been here since almost the end of lunch. Period 5 started 20 minutes ago so it will end in 10 minutes." Said Miss Yuki. Akiza flushed when she heard that Yusei carried her.

"_Yusei carried me?! The last time I saw him was in the abandon classroom when he entered but I passed out. I have to thank him later._" Akiza thought.

"Can you call my mother to pick me up?"

"Alright. Just give me a sec." She said and grabbed and started talking. Akiza glanced out the window and can see Yusei outside, playing sport. She forgot that it was electives period than normal class after. Soon, Miss Yuki came back.

"Your mother will be here soon Akiza." Miss Yuki informed her.

"Okay. Thank you Miss Yuki for taking care of me." Said Akiza in a respectful way and bowed to her.

"No worries. Please take care." Miss Yuki replied. Akiza left and went to her locker to get her bag. She then went to the front office to wait for her mother. 3 minutes later, Akiza's mother came. Akiza's mother was surprised on what she saw.

"Akiza! What happen!?" Her mother exclaimed.

"I had a fight with two girls." Akiza answered.

"Oh my poor baby!" She hugged Akiza. "We'll talk about it at home." Her mother went to the front desk to sign Akiza out and went home. Later, they arrived home.

"You're lucky that your father is on a business trip. He would of fainted if he saw you like this." She said, unlocking the door.

"It's okay mum. A least it was not as bad as the last time which was um...since year 4." Said Akiza. Akiza's mother filled a bottle of water and gave it to Akiza. She guided her to her room and opened the door.

"Go have a rest and take a drink. Your father won't be home until next week so, you'll have time to heal."

"Alright. Thanks mum." Her mother closed the door. Akiza layed on her bed. She touched one of her bruises and flinched. She checked the time; it was almost the end of period 6. She's worried about going to school tomorrow. Can she face Kura and Rina for a day?

**Back at school... **

"Come on Leo and Yusei! We have to see if Akiza is still there!" Luna exclaimed.

"Were coming, were coming!" Leo and Yusei shouted and finally made it to the nurse's office.

"Akiza!" The 3 yelled and opened the door. No one was there except the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Akiza left home around the middle of period 5." Said Miss Yuki.

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway Miss Yuki." Said Luna the 3 left the office.

"Aw man. She wasn't there. By the way Yusei, want to come to our house today?" asked Leo, jumping happily.

"Sorry Leo. I would come but I have to finish my assignment that's due tomorrow. Maybe another time when Akiza is around." Said Yusei. Leo was disappointed but he had a reason anyway.

"It's okay. We have to go now. See ya Yusei!" Leo and Luna Left. Yusei walked to the bus stop outside the school. He felt lonely without the 3 of them by his side. He wanted to see Akiza so bad and see if she's alright. When he got home, he thought about calling her.

"_Should I call her to see if she's alright?" _Yusei thought. _"What if she doesn't pick up? What if one of her parents picks up? AHHHH! Geez this is annoying! I'll just go for it." _Yusei picked up his phone and dialled Akiza's number. As soon as he was done, a beeping noise appeared. He got nervous every time it beeped.

Akiza woke up and notice an incoming call from someone. She picked it up and looked to see who it was. It didn't say the name but only said the number which looked familiar.

_"I hope it's Yusei, Luna or Leo." _Akiza thought.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

**Hehehe we all know it's Yusei but yeah. I realized that I haven't had Jack, Crow, Kiryu etc. appear yet. All i can say is that, Jack and Crow will be in the next chapter and I'm not sure about the others. **

**Will Yusei get over his nerves to talk to Akiza on the phone? **

**Next Chapter 7: Yusei's Love troubles**


	7. Yusei's Love Troubles

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for not updating soon. As I said, assignments kept getting in the way but I have two or one weeks of school so they'll stop by then. I'm surprised that I didn't get that much reviews from last chapter but I got a least 5+ faves and follows! **

**Anyways, this chapter Jack, Crow and Martha finally made an appearance! Well, Martha had like one or two parts. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Dark Yurei-chan**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yusei's love troubles**

Akiza quickly answered her phone. She hoped that she wasn't getting prank called or talking to some random stranger. It was the first time someone else called her besides her family and relatives. Akiza heard the familiar voice answering "Hello?" through the other phone. It sounded like Yusei to her.

"Um...Hello?" answered Akiza. Yusei heard her voice and felt a jolt on his back. He was about to say something but kept hesitating. He got so nervous.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said Akiza again. Yusei felt the jolt again. He hesitated for a few seconds. Before Akiza was about to hang up, Yusei finally answered.

"Uh...Hey Akiza! It's Yusei. Sorry about not answering just then." Said Yusei, scratching the back of his neck feeling nervous.

"Yusei!? I didn't know it was you! Why did you call me?"

"Um...I wanted to see if you're alright..We were about to see you after school but Miss Yuki said that you went home earlier so..Yeah."

"Oh! I'm okay. I took a nap and I feel better now. I'm just scared about going to school tomorrow with Kura and Rina around."

"It's okay Akiza. I'll take care of you if they ever go near you."

"Thanks Yusei. Oh! Thanks for saving me from before. I would have done the same thing for you. I'm surprised that you carried me to nurse's office." Yusei felt his heart pound at Akiza's last sentence. He actually wanted to carry her like that.

"Hehehe, no worries. I had to carry you anyway. I wouldn't drag you across the floor to get you there."

"Hahahahaha. That's true. Anyways, see you tomorrow Yusei."

"Bye Akiza." The two of them hunged up. Suddenly, Yusei heard his door slammed open.

"Who are you talking too Yusei?" asked the blonde spiky head, standing in the doorway.

"Err...um..A friend." Yusei stuttered. He didn't want to tell his blonde friend that he was talking to a girl or, what he calls it, his crush.

"What kind of friend? A boy? Or a girl?" The blonde walked up to Yusei and snatched his phone off his hands.

"Hey! Jack! Give it back!" Yusei shouted, trying to get his phone back but, Jack prevented him by putting his hand on Yusei's forehead, pushing him back and scrolled through Yusei's phone.

"Hm...Last call...Akiza?" said Jack, giving Yusei smirk look. Yusei stopped moving around as the blonde said his crush's name. He turned red and face planted on his bed.

"Ohhh! I see now. You were trying to ask out this Akiza chick on a date on the phone. How cute Yusei. You should ask her in person instead." Jack smirked.

"No! You got the wrong idea!" said Yusei, trying to fight back.

"Whatever Yusei. It's all written all over your face. It's okay to love someone, just ask me if you need advice."

"Okay it may be true but I was not asking her out!"

"Sure you were. If you weren't asking her out then what else?"

"I was...I was asking her if she was okay."

"Okay? Why were you asking her that? Did something happen?"

"Yes. These two girls tried to kill her today and...She was badly hurt and I had to save her. She couldn't fight back and she was scared. It wasn't the first time that happens to her either. I was so worried too." Yusei buried his face on to his pillow, hiding his embarrassed face.

"Naww...I can see the sad look on your face that you really care about her. I'm sorry about that."

"Yusei! Jack! Crow! Dinner is ready!" called a voice from downstairs.

"Come on Yusei. Martha is calling for dinner. She doesn't want you to skip dinner."

"Alright. You go without me. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack nodded and left. Yusei slammed his face on the pillow. All that talk about Akiza made him think about her a lot. Jack closed Yusei's door and suddenly bumped into someone.

"What's wrong with Yusei?" asked the boy with orange hair that looked like carrots sticks.

"Sigh...His having love troubles." Jack smirked.

"Love troubles?"

"Yup. Don't bother him about it now Crow. He is shy as any girl from a shojo manga or anime. I'll tell you about it later." Crow laughed and nodded. The two went downstairs for dinner.

_The next day..._

Akiza arrived at school, looking worried and scared. She kept looking right and left in case she sees Kura or Rina while she tries to get to her locker safely.

_"Oh, please don't let me see them!" _Akiza thought and saw her locker, few metres away. She picked up the pace and made it to her locker. No sign of Kura or Rina.

"Phew! Good grief." Said Akiza as she opened her locker and put her bag away. She organizes her books and closed her locker. She heard something vibrate in her pocket. She got her phone and revealed the message.

"_Yusei Fudo_

_I love you. 3" _

Akiza was stunned. She wasn't sure if Yusei was actually confessing through the phone or was just a joke. She had no idea and now those words are surrounding through her mind. Is Yusei really showing his true feelings towards her? The bell rang. Akiza was startled and snapped back to reality and got ready for class.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh no! I'm late!" Yusei exclaimed, parking his motorcycle near the bike shed and ran into the school building.

"Dammit! I can't believe Jack and Crow sent Akiza that fake confession message! She's gonna get the wrong idea! I hope she doesn't ask me about it."

_Flashback:_

Yusei was in the bathroom getting ready for school. Jack was lazing on the couch and took notice that Yusei's phone was on the coffee table. He quickly grabbed it then thought of some cheesy confession to write to his best friend's crush.

"What'cha doing Jack?" asked Crow, standing behind the couch.

"Sending a love message to Yusei's crush." Jack smirked. Crow got excited and laughed.

"OHHH! I know! Say "Akiza-chan. If you were a duel disk, I'll put my deck inside of you! 3" Crow winked at Jack and laughed. Jack sighed when he got Crow's joke.

"Ewww. Crow! That's just disgusting and weird. We don't want Yusei's crush to think that he is a perverted or a dirty boy."

"Fine... And I wasn't serious anyway. Say "Akiza-chan. I want you in my bed. All. Night. Long. ;)"

"That is still perverted you orange perve. I'll do it myself." Jack started typing away and then showed it to Crow who gave him the thumbs up. Yusei suddenly came back in to the living room.

"Send!" Crow exclaimed. Jack held his best friend's phone up onto the air and pressed Send. The two smirked.

"What are you doing with my phone?" asked Yusei, looking suspicious. Jack and Crow were startled and gently threw the phone on the coffee table.

"Nothing!" said Jack, turning away. Yusei walked to the coffee table and grabbed his phone. He checked his messages and clicked on the 'recently sent' and saw what they were doing. His face flushed bright red.

"Jack! Crow! Why did you do that!?" Yusei shouted. Jack and Crow smirked and were rolling on the floor laughing. Yusei was blushing.

_"Oh no! I don't know how to tell Akiza." _He thought.

"You do realize that your late Yusei." Martha pointed out. Yusei looked at the clocked and panicked.

"Oh crap! Sorry! Gotta go!" Yusei ran out to his motorcycle and drove off.

_End of flashback_

Yusei quickly got his books and ran to class. He checked his timetable and realized that he was going the wrong way. After a few minutes of finding his class, he burst the door open which made the whole class startled.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei!" Yusei apologised, puffing at the door.

"Hm...You were close for a detention but, I'll let you off. Please sit down." Said the teacher. Yusei sat at a table that was next to Akiza. Yusei glanced at her.

_"I'm sorry Akiza that I can't sit next to you now. I just feel weird around you. I wonder if you got that fake confession message."_ Yusei thought.

"Okay class. Today, were gonna start an assignment that'll be done with partners. I'll be choosing your partners and there shall be NO changing partners or else! This assignment will due next week, so you have all the class time to finish this." The teacher announced. Everyone groaned. Nobody wanted the teacher to choose their partners. It was the worst too. You probably might end with someone that you don't like. The teacher started to pair up random people as soon as he got to Yusei.

"Yusei..." He scanned the class and spotted Akiza, next to his table. "You'll be paired with Akiza." Akiza heard her name and the two shy lovers looked at each other.

"Eh?!" The teacher smiled and walked off to pair more random people. Yusei hoped he doesn't show his true feelings to Akiza and hopes she forgets about the text message.

End of chapter 7

* * *

**Hahahaha! Jack and Crow, they'll be good wingmans for Yusei. Crow's joke about Akiza being the duel disk and Yusei being the deck, is some dirty joke from Tumblr. (I fail at jokes... -3-) But theres no duels in this story but lets just say, they watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters on TV. **

**Anyways, will Yusei try and hide those feelings for Akiza? Can Akiza realize her feelings sooner? **

**Next Chapter 8: Bringing a friend home**

**Please review, Favorite or follow and I might release the next chapter sooner. :) **


	8. Bringing a friend home

**Hey guys! I'm surprised that the reviews went up by 10 or something. :O Thank you! I told ya I would update sooner if I get lots of reviews, faves and follows. And another thing, all my school are complete (except for one) so, I guess I might update since the school holidays are starting.**

**Anyways, this chapter is just Akiza meeting Jack, Crow and Martha and these other stuff that I can't explain. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bringing a friend home**

Yusei and Akiza were both sitting next to each other, working on their assignment together. This time, the atmosphere somehow felt tense. Both of them didn't talk to each other unless they needed something, they were just working real hard. Yusei couldn't even make eye contact at Akiza. Neither did Akiza. Neither of them didn't dare ask about the text message.

_"Sigh...It feels so awkward."_ Yusei thought, glancing at Akiza's work. She did a lot more work than him. Yusei kept thinking to himself or was glancing out the window, looking at the year 7s play soccer.

"Akiza." Said Yusei, breaking the silence. Akiza snapped back in to reality as soon as she heard Yusei calling to her. She turned to him.

"Wha-Yes?" Akiza replied, putting down her pencil.

"If y-you want...you can c-come to m-my place and...do this together." Yusei blushed heavily. _"Somehow, the way I said it sounded wrong."_ He thought, turning away and making a weird emotion.

"Sure!" said Akiza, jumping off her seat and her voice was a little loud. The teacher signal her to quiet down. She sat back down, feeling embarrass when the whole class looked at her.

"S-sorry! I actually wanna see your place." Akiza scratched her head, blushing. Yusei chuckled at her cuteness.

"Hehehe. It's okay. Is today alright with you?"

"Well...I don't have anything else plan so; I guess I can come over."

"Great! You'll meet my friends too." Yusei smiled. Akiza gave him a light smile and the two shy lovers went back to work.

_After school..._

"Do you have everything?" Yusei asked, as they both exited the school building.

"Yep. Are we taking the bus there or-?"Akiza paused for a few seconds as she was sending a text to her mother.

"Nah. Were getting there by my motorcycle." Yusei replied as they made it to where his motorcycle was parked. It was red and had some sort of crescent moon shape arch at the back.

"Wow! Your motorcycle looks cool!" said Akiza, staring in gaze at his motorcycle.

"It sure is." He replied, rubbing off the leaves off the front and put his bag at the back seat. He grabbed his helmet and attached it on his head and gave the other to Akiza. Akiza sat at the back, holding her and Yusei's bag on her lap. Akiza put her helmet on as Yusei started the engine.

"Akiza, I'm gonna warn you. This thing goes fast so, y-you can put your arms around m-my waist, if you want." Yusei turned to her, blushing and giving her a little wink. Akiza smiled and nodded as she proceed to hold on to Yusei. She felt a little embarrass about it. Yusei drove off the school grounds and made his way to the highway and then to the Satellite.

_The Satellite..._

The two finally made it to Yusei's house. Yusei parked his motorcycle in the garage along with two other motorcycles. One was black with some orange and one was white that looked like a giant wheel. Yusei took off his helmet.

"Ahhh! Home sweet home! I'll introduce you to my friends first." Said Yusei, stretching his arms and grabbed his bag from Akiza.

"You live with your friends?" asked Akiza, tilting her head.

"Yep!" Yusei opened the front door and let Akiza in first then himself. Akiza stared at the inside of the house. It looked a little old and a few cracks in a few corners and walls.

"Hm...I wonder where they are." Yusei wondered, rubbing his chin.

"WOO HOO! Another page!" exclaimed the voice that sounded like Crow. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Sigh...there in the computer room, playing that game again. Follow me Akiza." Yusei pointed at the direction as Akiza nodded and followed him to the computer room. They peeked through the half open door, spying on Yusei's friends.

"AH NO! That sound! His coming!" Crow screamed, jumping off his seat then returning his hand on to the mouse and started to control it.

"Dammit! Run faster you idiot!" Jack commanded.

"What are they playing?" Akiza whispered covering his ear as she was talking.

"There playing this game called Slender Man and you have to find 8 pages before he kills you." Yusei whispered back. The two focused back to his friends as they were still continuing. Crow appeared to be banging the mouse controller as he tried to work it.

"The mouse isn't working! Oh wait, it's working. We just need 3 more and we-"The screen revealed Crow turning around and spotted a man with a suit, long slender arms and no face appeared on the screen. The sound made them jump when they saw him.

"AHHHHHH!" Both Crow and Jack screamed as they tried to work the controls.

"RUN! HURRY UP!" Jack yelled.

"MOUSE IS NOT WORKING AGAIN!" Crow yelled back. The screen started to get blurry and make scary sounds as the no face man appeared up close. Crow fell back on his chair and crawled away. The screen showed 'Game Over' and caught 5 out of 8 pages. Jack slammed the computer desk in anger as he notice that the mouse somehow got disconnected.

"Crow you idiot! You disconnected the mouse you retard!" Jack yelled as he kicked Crow on his knee cap.

"OW! My knee! I got scared okay?! I didn't know how the mouse got disconnected."

"Arghhh! It's why you don't spazz so much when the scary sound came!" The two started arguing at each other. Yusei face palmed himself at his idiot friends. Akiza started to chuckled.

"Arghhh! If Yusei was here, he'll be doing it properly. Unlike you Crow, you spazz too much and you suck at this game!" Jack retorted.

"Well, Yusei is not here is he?!" Crow yelled. Yusei slightly opened the door.

"Actually, I already am." Jack and Crow were both startled by his voice and turned to the door. The two noticed a young magenta-head teenage girl by Yusei's side. Their angry frowns turned into blushes and smiles.

"Sorry about them being so loud. Anyways...Akiza, the agro blonde is Jack Atlas and the pervy orange head is Crow Hogan. Jack and Crow, this lovely friend of mine that I was telling you about is Akiza Izinski." Akiza blushed at Yusei, calling her the 'lovely friend of his'. Jack and Crow both rolled their eyes from Yusei's describing words for them.

_"Did that crab head have to say that? Is he really trying to impress the little lady of his?" _They thought, squinting their eyes at Yusei.

"Nice to meet you Jack and Crow." Said Akiza and bowed to them.

"Err...um...Nice to meet you too." They both replied, awkwardly and bowed to her.

"Yusei?! You never told me that you brought a guest over?" said an old woman behind them. They turned around seeing her standing near the stairs.

"Oh! Sorry Martha! Akiza, this is Martha and Martha this is Akiza."

"It's nice to meet you Akiza. You brought a gorgeous girl in to the house Yusei." Said Martha, shaking Akiza's hand and winking at Yusei. Yusei slightly blushed.

"Were gonna go in to my room and work on our assignment together."

"Alright! I'll prepare you guys some snacks. Don't do anything naughty okay?" Martha teased, winking at Yusei and went in to the kitchen. Jack and Crow both laughed as Yusei rolled his eyes. Jack and Crow both went back to the computer room for another round of Slender Man as the shy lovers walked to Yusei's room.

"Hehehe. Mother is really nice."Akiza smiled, checking the time on her phone.

"She's actually not my real mother." Said Yusei, sounding serious. Akiza's mood suddenly changed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when were inside my room." Yusei unlocked his door and they both entered his room.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**I don't know, I felt like putting the Slender Man part. Awkward when I don't know what to say at the end of this chapter. **

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review, favourtie or follow. No flames! :)**


	9. Learning about Yusei's past

**Hey guys! I was ment to update last week but I had to finish hoilday homework. Sigh. Now that's outta the way, I'll try update next week since I'm going back to school again. -_-**

**Anyways, this chapter is probably the longest I've written (Not including the author notes). Like 1,700 words! **

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Learning about Yusei's past**

Akiza sat on the floor, near the low table near Yusei's bed. She got out her stuff for the assignment and layed it on the low table. Yusei got out his laptop and sat on the opposite end of Akiza. The two shy lovers kept making awkward eye contact at each other but they couldn't help but smile. There was a sudden knock at the door which made Akiza and Yusei snap back to reality.

"I brought you guys some snacks!" said Martha, putting the tray of snacks and drinks on the low table. There were two orange juice boxes, one cup of noddles, pocky and panda biscuits with chocolate fillings.

"Thanks Martha." Yusei thanked, grabbing the cup of noddles.

"Oh that's alright! We don't want you guys to study on an empty stomach. Now, have fun and call me if you need anything!" The two nodded as soon as Martha left the room.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" said Yusei, opening the cup of noodles.

"Yes. I'll try and work hard." Akiza nodded, grabbing the panda biscuits. The two shy lovers got to work.

_Meanwhile..._

"Sigh...I wonder how Yusei is doing with that Akiza chick. I gotta admit, she's pretty hot and has a big chest." Said Crow, daydreaming and was fiddling the buttons on the controller. Jack rolled his eyes and was doing homework while drinking coffee.

"Sigh...Crow, your such a perve. It's Yusei's girl, not yours." He stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "And aren't you supposed to be doing homework? You haven't started and it's due in 2 days. You know how Miss Kagami is; she'll hang with you with that giant ruler of hers"

"Nah don't worry Jack. I'm good at finishing things on the last minute. AHHH! I died!"

"Sigh...Fine. Don't say I didn't tell you." Crow turned back to his video game as Jack turned back to his homework, taking another sip of his coffee. He quickly glanced at the clock behind him.

"Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh DM is about to start in 10 minutes. Don't take too long on the game Crow." Jack reminded.

"Oh yes! I don't want to miss it. Is it the last part of Yugi vs. Kaiba in Battle City tournament?" Crow exclaimed, waving his controller left and right.

"Yes it's the last part. Yugi wins by the way." Crow suddenly dropped his controller.

"YOU SPOILER!" Crow yelled, shaking Jack back and forth.

"Dude, it's obvious. Main characters always win."

"That may be true but they lose sometimes." The two started to play fight.

_Meanwhile with Akiza and Yusei..._

Yusei and Akiza were both working hard. It was also dead silent for almost an hour. Yusei glanced at the time. His favourite show was about to start and decided to save his assignment.

"Should we stop here for tonight Akiza?" asked Yusei, breaking the silence. Akiza stopped writing and glanced at Yusei.

"Yeah we should." Said Akiza, packing up her books and putting the leftover panda biscuits, back on the tray.

"So...um...Yusei." Akiza stuttered.

"Hm? What is it Akiza?" Yusei replied, putting his laptop on his desk. Akiza hesitated for a few seconds and then finally asked.

"Is Martha not your real mother?" Yusei froze for a few seconds. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Yes. She isn't my real mother. She was good friends with my parents before they died. Martha is like a stepmother or an Aunt." Yusei confessed. He sat next to Akiza, grabbing the juice box on the tray.

"I'm so sorry. What happen to your parents?"

"Well, every day after school, my mum would take me to my dad's work place. My dad was a scientist and sometimes shows me cool experiments. Then one day, something horrible happened. I was looking at the anime store which was across the street from my dad's work, my mum went inside to pick him up and then, there was a explosion. I was in shocked. The building started to fall and I had to get outta there. I realize that they were still in there and I tried to go back in but the police blocked my way and carried me to safety." A sudden tear drop went down Yusei's cheek as Akiza wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry that happen to your parents. I heard about that in the news where the science department had an accident. What happen after that Yusei?" Yusei took a deep breath and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose. Akiza patiently waited for him to calm down until he was ready to continue his tragic story.

"After that, I walked home and saw my house completely destroyed. The only thing left was my family picture." Yusei got his family picture from the bedside table and gave it to Akiza to look at. The left was Yusei's beautiful, brunette mother, the middle was a cute, younger Yusei and the right was Yusei's dad, an older version of him without the gold streaks in his hair. He and his dad look alike a lot. Akiza couldn't help but smile. Growing up without a family must have been hard.

"I roam around the Satellite streets, trying to find food and shelter for a few days. I didn't even go to school. By the last day, I fell asleep on the streets near the shopping district. I soon met Martha and knew that she was friends with my parents. I told her that my parents died and my home was destroyed so, she offered me to stay at her house. I accepted and found out that Jack and Crow also live here because the same reason. Well, not exactly but similar." Akiza handed Yusei his family picture back to him.

"I'm so sorry Yusei that you had to go through that. I can't imagine having no family."

"It's alright. Jack, Crow and Martha may not be my real family but no matter what, there still family to me." Akiza smiled and chuckled. The two locked their eyes and gazed at each other for a moment. Their heads began to move slowly move forward to each other, slowly going for their first kiss. It was a good thing that they were alone. As Yusei's lips almost touched Akiza's, their first kiss got interrupted by Jack, slamming the door open. The two shy lovers froze in place and their eyes looked at Jack and Crow, standing in the doorway.

"Yep. You guys sure are studying." Said Jack, sarcastically. The two break away from each other and turned away blushing.

"Sigh...Can you at least knock before barging in Jack? You almost broke my door." Said Yusei, not making eye contact at the blonde and blushed.

"Knocking doors isn't my thing. If I did knock, you guys would of went back to studying and besides, I like interrupting the moment." Said Jack, crossing his arms.

"Jack, stop trying to act like a asshole like Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Why are you so annoyed?" Before Yusei can speak, Crow interrupted him.

"He's just annoyed because we interrupted his plan on raping Akiza, alone." Crow smirked. Akiza heard what Crow said and gave Yusei a confused look. Is that why Yusei invited her to his house? Not just to study but sexually harass her? Akiza shaked her head to get rid of those thoughts. She knew Yusei wouldn't do those sorts of things. If she did, she would have slapped him.

"Crow! That's not true!" Yusei exclaimed, feeling completely embarrassed. He turned to Akiza. "Sorry about that. He's such an idiot. No wonder girls don't talk to him."

"Hey!" Crow exclaimed. Akiza laughed. She quickly glanced at the clock on Yusei's desk. It was 6:30pm. She realizes it's time for her to leave.

"Oh my! I must get going." Said Akiza, picking up her bag. The 3 boys nodded and escorted her downstairs. Martha was in the living room, cleaning and heard footsteps heading towards the front door. Martha headed to the door and saw the 4 teenagers.

"Are you leaving Akiza?" asked Martha, standing near the archway.

"Yeah. I should get going. Thanks for everything Martha."

"No problem. Yusei! You should escort her home since its dark now."

"Eh?" said Yusei, giving her the surprised look.

"Oh no! It's alright. I can walk to the train station and then walk home."

"The train station is a little far from here. I think it's better if Yusei takes you home." Jack stated. Akiza gave in. Jack and Martha were right.

"Alright then. It's been a pleasure meeting you guys. I hope to see you guys again. Thank you."

"Oh that's alright. Jack and Crow will be moving to Neo Domino High in a few weeks so, you'll be seeing them soon." Said Martha. Yusei opened the door to the garage.

"It's nice meeting you Akiza." Said Crow and shook hands with her. Jack and Martha both did the same thing.

"Jack, Crow, can you tape Yu-Gi-Oh! For me?" Yusei asked. His best friends nodded and waved goodbye to Akiza as she went to the garage with Yusei. Yusei passed Akiza the helmet and started the engine of his motorcycle. Akiza sat on the back seat and Yusei sat on front.

"Hold on tight Akiza." He reminded her. Akiza nodded and threw her arms around Yusei's waist. She blushed when she was holding on to him. Yusei opened the garage door and drove off to Akiza's house.

_Neo Domino: Akiza's house..._

After about 20 minutes, finding Akiza's house (She had to give directions), they finally made it. Akiza got off and took her helmet off and grabbed her school bag.

"Thank you Yusei for taking me home." Akiza replied. Yusei got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet.

"No worries. I had a good time with you." Said Yusei. Then there was silence. The locked their eyes again. There in the moment again. They both move forward to each other and proceed to kiss again. Yusei hesitated and instead hugged Akiza. She was stunned for a second but returned the hug. After a few moments, the two shy lovers break away from the hug.

"Thank you." Said Akiza, blushing. "Oh. About the text message this morning, did you really mean it or is it a joke?" Yusei froze for a second.

"Err..Um! Oh that! Sorry! Jack and Crow were screwing around with my phone and it was a joke!" Yusei stuttered, blushing.

"Oh. I see. Anyways, I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes. I'll see you too." Akiza waved goodbye and went inside her house. Yusei put his helmet back on and drove back home. What an interesting day it was for the shy lovers.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**Yep. They watch Yu-Gi-Oh DM on TV. Need to watch more romantic comdey animes again. **

**Please review and while your at it, maybe give me a few ideas for the later chapters. I'm starting to run out. **

**Guess who's coming on next chapter! (It's one of the bad guys and I'm pretty sure everyone hates him.)**

**Please review and no flames! **

**Next Chapter 10: The new student and Rival**


	10. The new student and Rival

**Hello everyone! WOO HOO! 10th chapter! Everyone gets a cookie! (Not real ones). Oh yeah, about the new bad guy in this chapter...Those who guessed Sayer, you are all right! :D I guess it was pretty obvious. Since my first week of school has started, (and was on hell of a crazy one) I might not update that often. Sorry! I need to start writing chapter 11. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy 10th Chapter! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The new student and Rival**

It was Monday, the first day of March and the new season is Autumn. Summer was finally gone but the weather was still a little bit warm through. Akiza was walking to her locker. She was still worried about seeing her ex friends, Kura and Rina. When she turned to the right corner, no one was at the lockers. She sighed in relief.

"Good thing that there not here." Akiza thought and began to open her locker. "Today, dad is coming home from that business trip."

"Akiza!" Called a familiar voice from the distances. Akiza felt a jolt on her back.

"Oh no! It's not them is it?!" She slowly turned around; feeling scared and suddenly receives a hug on the waist. Well, two hugs actually.

"Leo?! Luna?! What a surprise!"

"Akiza! We missed you. How are your wounds?" Leo asked, pulling away from Akiza and gave her a cheery smile.

"Oh! There healing perfectly and are starting to fade away. How come you weren't here on Friday?" She asked, patting both the twin's heads.

"Well, Leo got sick from eating all the ice cream before that day and he felt sick the next morning." Luna explained.

"It was a hot day man!" said Leo.

"It was only 25 degrees. You didn't need to eat the whole thing." Akiza laughed a little when the twins started to argue.

"Excuse me, are you happen to be Akiza Izinski?" asked a voice at the back of them. The 3 froze and slightly turned their bodies to the person behind. A short, clown-looking teacher.

"Lazar-sensei?!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison.

"Um...yes. The one and only." Akiza replied, looking at the teacher, rather confuse.

"Alright. I'd like to see you in my office. It's about the incident with Kura and Rina last Thursday." Lazar ordered. Akiza's eyes widen.

"Um...Okay. See you guys later." The twins waved her goodbye and walked off. Akiza locked her locker and followed Lazar to his office.

_Lazar's office..._

Lazar entered his office and sat at his desk. Akiza followed him in and took a seat that was in front of her, facing the clown-looking teacher. Akiza sweat dropped.

"Um...Am I in trouble?" She asked, feeling shivers down her arms.

"Oh ho! Of course not. I have sorted things out from them, including your wittiness or your friends and luckily for you, they won't be bothering you from now on." Lazar explained. Akiza blinked her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean they won't be bothering me anymore?"

"What I mean is that Kura and Rina are moving out of your class. Your grade and 9C are swapping classmates so, your grade has a new member."

"Oh! That's great news!"

"Alright. That's all I need to tell you. If you have any problems or Kura and Rina and Rina bothering you again, please don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Um..okay. Thank you Lazar-sensei." Lazar smiled and waved to Akiza as she left the office.

"I should find Leo and Luna and tell them the good news." Akiza thought as she ran down the hallway. She was so distracted from her thoughts when she suddenly slams into someone and knocks her and the other person down to the ground.

"Ow!" said Akiza, rubbing her head. She then saw the person she bumped into, lying backwards on the ground.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you and I was too distracted by my thoughts!" She apologised, gesturing her hands everywhere.

"Oh no! It's alright. I was trying to find the principal's office." Said the boy. The boy had some sort of weird hairstyle. His hair was red and the fringe was waved up to the left. He looked a little older than her.

"Oh. Um...yes! It's over there near the staff room." Akiza pointed the direction.

"Okay then. Thank you!" The red head boy started to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" The red boy stopped and turned to Akiza.

"I'm Sayer. What's yours?" He gave her flirty wink.

"I'm Akiza Izinski."

"Akiza eh? That name suits you. I think you're a very pretty girl." Akiza blushed at his comment. It somehow reminded her of Yusei, when they first met.

"Thank you. I should be going now. My friends are waiting. Bye Sayer!" Akiza waved at him and left to find her friends. Sayer watched her go as he grinned.

_"Hm...So she's the Witch that everyone was talking about. A pretty and innocent one. Interesting." _Sayer thought and entered the principal's office.

_Meanwhile..._

Akiza and Yusei ran to class as the second bell rang for class to start.

"Crap! Were late! I'm sorry Akiza but you didn't have to wait for me." Said Yusei, running like a manic.

"It's okay Yusei. I want to wait for you." Akiza replied as the both finally made it to their class. Yusei opened the door and saw the principle and a weird red head boy, standing in front of the classroom. The whole class stared at them.

"Class 9F, please meet Sayer. He transferred from class 9C." The principle announced. Sayer smiled and waved at them. The whole class gave him a weird look. Akiza widen her eyes. So this was the transfer student that Lazar was talking about. The principle left as Yusei and Akiza stepped in the classroom.

"Sorry we're late sir." Yusei and Akiza apologised in unison.

"You two have detention at recess. Please sit down." The two nodded. Akiza put her stuff down at a table for 3 people. Yusei was about to put his stuff next to hers when suddenly, Sayer prevented him from that and set his stuff down next to Akiza. Yusei glared at him and scanned the whole classroom for empty seats. Unfortunately, the only one left was next to Sayer. Yusei groaned and sat next to him.

"Talk about a cockblock here." Yusei thought, glaring at Sayer by squinting his eyes at him. Yusei heard a few whispers from the students that were sitting near him.

"So I heard that Kura and Rina got moved to another class because of Akiza." Said a girl.

"How come?" asked another girl beside her.

"Apparently the 3 were fighting over Yusei."

"Fighting over that Satellite trash?! Who the hell would date him?!" Another girl joined in. Yusei twitched his eye when the girl said that he was a 'Satellite trash'. He glared at her and took it rather offensive.

"Um...He's looking at us." The 3 girls turned and noticed that Yusei was eavesdropping and glaring. They turned back, feeling shivers down their spine.

"I'm guessing that Witch too the Satellite trash as her puppets." Said the snobby girl.

"_Sigh. How rude, ugly girl."_ Yusei thought, glaring at her. He then took his attention to Sayer. Strange kid. And what is up with his hair. Very strange indeed. He seems not to hate Akiza, or what everyone calls her, the Witch.

"Now, I want you guys to get in pairs." The teacher ordered. Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand before Sayer can. Sayer frowned at him as he looked at the class. Almost the whole class has partners except for Sayer.

"Excuse me sensei! I don't have a partner." Said Sayer, raising his hand.

"Then you can work with Akiza and Yusei." The teacher replied. Yusei's mouth dropped. He just got cockblocked again.

"Yay! Akiza! And...The other guy." Sayer exclaimed, hugging both of them close to him. Akiza chuckle as Yusei frowned.

"Crap! This Sayer guy is starting to annoy me." Yusei thought.

_Meanwhile in Homeroom..._

After an annoying double period of their class with mainly Sayer and Akiza talking and Yusei doing all the work, Yusei already disliked the new student. He was once again, getting cockblock by Sayer again, who took the empty seat next to Akiza. Yusei glared at him as he took a seat on the next table.

"Okay class. The Athletics Day is starting in 4 weeks. I'll call out the team colours that each of you are in." The homeroom teacher read out the team colours and the student name. There's White team, Blue team, Red team and Magenta team. Yusei was blue, Sayer was red and Akiza was magenta.

"Now that's done, I will read out each event and you can raise your hand or call out if you want to participate. Now, who wants to do 100 metre sprint?" Nobody raised their hand for a moment.

"I will miss!"Sayer volunteered. Yusei glared at him. He needed to beat him.

"Miss! I will too!" Yusei exclaimed. Sayer snickered and glared at him. Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"200 metre sprint?"

"Me!" They both exclaimed in unison. The two rivals glared at each other.

"High jump?"

"Me!"

"Triple jump?"

"Me!" The whole class, including the teacher and Akiza sweat dropped and were confused.

_Many events called out..._

"We're finally done. It's surprising that Yusei and Sayer are mostly competing at almost all the events and half of the class only did 2 events to compete." The teacher said, looking at all the fill outs. The bell rang for recess rang. The teacher dismissed the students leaving Yusei, Akiza and Sayer. Sayer leaned a little closer to Akiza as she got up from her seat.

"Hey Akiza. Wanna hangout this recess?" said Sayer, trying to flirt at her. Akiza ran her fingers down her hair and blushed.

"Well...um...I suppose-"Yusei suddenly grabbed her arm and glared at Sayer.

"Sorry. She and I got detention and are pretty busy the whole day. Seeya." Said Yusei, dragging Akiza out of the classroom. Akiza quickly waved at Sayer as she followed Yusei. Sayer smirked and rubbed his chin.

"Well, well, well Yusei Fudo. Very interesting person you are. I see you care a lot for the Witch. I'll steal her away from you Satellite. We'll settle this on Athletics Day." Sayer smirked as he left the classroom.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Well, the love triangle is starting again but this time, it's Yusei and Sayer fighting over Akiza. And they shall settle this on Athletics Day. I did Athletics Day as my school's way where there are four colored teams and compete against them and is a event for the whole school. (Year 7-12) **

**Please review and no flames!**

**Next Chapter 11: The Deal**


	11. The Deal

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update. School started like 3 weeks ago and last updated was probably 3 weeks ago. I was having writer's block on what Yusei and Sayer were gonna deal on when they compete in the athletics in a couple of chapters later. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Deal**

Yusei kept dragging Akiza away from Sayer as they made their way to their lockers. Akiza was still trying to walk properly.

"Yusei." Akiza began. "What's wrong?" Yusei stopped and slowly turned to her. He didn't want to say anything bad about Sayer in front of her so, he tried to think positive.

"Well, um...That new guy Sayer..." Yusei trailed off. Akiza made the 'I'm waiting' face. Yusei tried to think.

"What about Sayer?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's just that...The thing is...I..." Yusei sighed and messed his hair as he tried to think. He then put his hands on Akiza's shoulders.

"Akiza, I just dislike Sayer." Akiza tilt her head.

"Why?"

"Um, well...He kept blocking me from you during the double period class and in homeroom. It's like he's trying to steal you from me or something. And you guys just met. Isn't that weird?"

"Actually, I met him on the way to Lazar-sensei's office." Yusei widen his eyes.

"Wait what?! Why were you going there?"

"Well, he needed to talk to me about the fight with Kura and Rina and it was all sorted out. He then told me that they move classes because our grade and 9C did some classmate exchange and Sayer came to ours. Then I bumped into him on the way out."

"Oh...No wonder he's acting strange to you." Yusei's eyes tried to avoid making contact with Akiza's. She noticed it and was a bit confused.

"Yusei, are you jealous of Sayer?" Akiza asked, looking curious. Yusei jumped.

"What?! No. Why would I be?" Yusei replied.

"Looks like it. I mean, you and Sayer are suddenly competing in almost all the events in Athletics. Really weird of you?" Yusei sighed.

"I know, I know! I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I kinda got carried away. I'm not going to compete. I'll just ask Mr Usui later." Akiza sighed and nodded and the two continued to walk to their lockers.

_Later..._

"I'm going to the staff room. See ya." Said Yusei, waving a goodbye before leaving. Akiza returned the wave as she watched him run off.

"Where's Yusei going?" Leo asked, eating a donut.

"Weren't you listening Leo?" said Luna, rolling her eyes.

"He's going to the staff room for something. Yusei is acting a little weird today." Akiza replied.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, taking a sip on her drink.

"Well, I think he's jealous of this new guy that moved to our class. His name is Sayer." Luna and Leo looked at each other and looked back at Akiza.

"Tells us more about this Sayer guy and why Yusei is jealous of him." Said Leo, scratching his chin.

_Meanwhile, with Yusei..._

Yusei was walking down the hallway until he saw the staff room, near the toilets and a few locker bays.

"Well, well, well Yusei Fudo." Said a familiar voice. Yusei stopped and turned around, seeing Sayer, with his arms folded and smirking smile. He glared at him.

"Sayer?" said Yusei, slightly confused.

"Are you going to give up on competing?" He asked. Yusei froze in place.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a physic. I knew you were going to drop out. Oh well." Yusei raised an eyebrow. Why is he saying that he's a physic?

"Why are you suddenly concern Sayer?"

"Hm...well, let's just say, I was gonna steal Akiza away if you lost against me." Yusei widen his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you're in love with her." Yusei started to walk towards Sayer. What is he up to?

"Why are you planning on stealing Akiza from me?"

"Because," Sayer walked towards Yusei, giving him an evil look. "I like her too." Yusei glared at him as he said those words.

"If you quit competing, I'll steal her and hurt your friends. With the help of my physic powers."

"Physic powers? You're just making shit up."

"Oh really? Watch this then." Sayer walked up to the window and reached it with his arm. He pointed to the small cherry blossom trees with a few people sitting under. Yusei watched carefully. A red aura surrounded Sayer as he gestured his arm and made a huge wind blow at the teens, sitting under the trees. The teens screamed and ran as a few tree branches were flying towards them. He stopped his powers and turned to look at the shocked Yusei.

"Do you believe me now?" said Sayer, smirking at him. Yusei glared at him. Those physic powers; he can't use them at Akiza, not anyone. There was only one thing for him to do.

"Fine. I'll compete against you. But, if I win, you have to give up on Akiza and leave us alone." Said Yusei, pointing his finger at him.

"Ha. And if I win, well, you already know that."

"It's a deal! You can't use your physic powers during that day. You have to play fair."

"Fair enough. Just you wait in 4 weeks Yusei." Sayer laughed as he walked away. Yusei clenched his fist.

"This will be tough."

_Meanwhile..._

"So let me get this straight. You think Yusei and this Sayer guy might be fighting over you?" Leo explained, scratching his head. Akiza nodded.

"And now they'll compete in Athletics for you?" Luna added. Akiza nodded again.

"Yep. I don't get why Yusei doesn't like Sayer. I mean, Sayer is a nice guy like him. He was flirting at me during class but I guess it was a joke." Said Akiza. Leo pulled Luna's arm close to his body.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"This Sayer guy seems trouble. How could Akiza consider him as a friend?" Leo whispered, cupping his hands on Luna's left ear.

"I don't know." Luna shrugged her shoulders. Yusei soon arrived and tapped Akiza's shoulders.

"Yusei?! Your back! Did you tell them that you're not competing?" She asked.

"Nope." Yusei replied. Akiza and the twins tilt their head in confusion.

"What do you mean no?"

"Well," He scratched his head, trying to avoid the deal that he made with Sayer. "I decided not to because...I want to try this. That's all." He lied. The bell suddenly rang for period 3.

"Come on. We have P.E now." He said, walking off. Akiza and the twins followed Yusei. Akiza started to get suspicious at Yusei.

"_Yusei, what's gotten in to you?" _She thought.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is short. I think I made Aki/Akiza a little dense. **

**Please review and no flames! :) **

**Next Chapter 12: Training with Jack and Crow**


	12. Training with Jack and Crow

**Hey everyone! I am so so sorry for not updating for a month. I had massive writers block for this chapter and didn't really turned out a like a training session. Only at the end did. But on the bright side, I finish school in a few days so I'll be able to update this story more often. Lots of stuff going on at school and made me forget about this. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS! ONLY THE PLOT AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTERS I MADE UP. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Training with Jack and Crow**

Yusei finally arrived home. He opened the door and dragged himself in. He walked to the lounge room and fell on the couch, feeling exhausted. He sighed really loud.

"Oh Yusei! Didn't hear you come in." Said Jack, who just walked in. Yusei sat up on the couch and turned to Jack.

"Oh. I thought you were Martha. Where's Crow?"

"He's in his room chatting to some girl he met at class. I kinda walked in on him and he got pissed."

"Hm...That's new. I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid while he's chatting." Yusei buried his face on his arms, sighing. Jack noticed his expression straight away.

"What's wrong?" Yusei didn't say anything. Jack rolled his eyes and went over to him.

"Come on Yusei. Just tell me what's wrong! Is it about Akiza?" Yusei nodded.

"Okay. What did she do to make you all gloomy and shit?" Yusei raised his head up and looked at Jack with a serious expression.

"Alright. Akiza didn't actually do anything. There's this guy named Sayer, he's kinda getting in the way. He transferred to our class today and...he's already starting to hit on Akiza." Jack had a surprised expression on his face when Yusei said "starting to hit on Akiza."

"Ooooo! Interesting. You're at war with that Sayer guy."

"Yeah. Akiza doesn't seem to realize it. Today at P.E class, we were playing dodge ball and Sayer kept aiming for me. He hit me on the head 5 times." Yusei rubbed his head and flinched when he rubbed on a sore spot.

"Damn. I can imagine that happening."

**_Flashback _**

"Alright! No balls to the head, play fair and you can only hit your opponent below the shoulders. Now go!" The teacher explained, in a mean voice. She tossed 2 dodge balls in the middles and blew the whistle. Yusei, Leo and Luna on one side, Akiza and Sayer in the other. The war has begun. Yusei, Leo and Luna stood back as the rest started to attack.

"What should we do?!" Leo panicked, looking at some people getting hit by the ball.

"We should try and attack at least. We can't stand here forever." Yusei suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Luna agreed. The 3 started to part ways as they start to be part of the game. Leo soon got out after getting at least 3 people out.

"Heads!" Warned a boy in Akiza's team. Yusei turned his attention and noticed that the ball was aiming for Luna. She was unaware that it was gonna hit her head. Yusei quickly ran to her and caught the ball, leaving Luna surprised that Yusei appeared in front of her.

"Eh? Yusei, where did you come from?" She asked, very clueless.

"A ball was about to hit your head." The teacher yelled 'out' and pointed to the boy from the other team who threw the ball high. The boy cussed as he sat on the bench with the rest of his teammates.

"Here Luna. You can take the shot." Yusei handed her the ball and smiled. Luna smiled at him. Suddenly, a ball hit Yusei's face, real hard. He fell on his knees and rubbed his cheek.

"Yusei! Are you okay!?" Luna kneeled down to him. He nodded and glanced at the other team. There were only 4 people left and they are good players. Yusei knew who threw it. It was Sayer, with the evil smirk. He threw it on his face on purpose.

Luna suddenly disappeared and was ready to throw the ball at Sayer. She let it go but it just and closely missed him. Sayer then threw the ball at Luna, hitting her chest. It was a hard hit and she fell on the ground.

"Luna!" Leo and Yusei yelled in unison. Yusei quickly ran to her as Leo did the same. Leo got her off the field and only three people are left on Yusei's team. Yusei grabbed the ball near him and aimed for Sayer. He threw it at him but missed and hit Akiza behind him.

"Oh crap! Sorry Akiza!" He apologized. Akiza signalled him as an 'its okay' and walked to the bench. Yusei blushed and began to daydream. It didn't last long as he got hit in the head. Again.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sayer laughed. Yusei glared at him.

"Why did he have to aim for my head?" Yusei thought as he rubbed his temple.

**_End of flashback_**

"And that's how I got hit the first 2 times. It was so painful." Said Yusei and began to lightly rub his head.

"Wow. You're having it rough. Anything else happened?" Jack asked, leaning forward to Yusei.

"Well, there's an Athletics thing coming soon in 4 weeks and, Sayer and I are competing against each other for Akiza. We both had a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. If I win, he leaves Akiza alone and if he wins, he takes Akiza and hurts my friends with his physic powers." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Physic powers? He is obviously trying to scare you Yusei."

"Trust me Jack. They were real. I saw it with my own eyes. I didn't believe it at first but it was real. You'll see when you and Crow move to my school in 2 weeks."

"Alrighty then...Well, if you're going to beat Sayer, you might as well train."

"Train?"

"You obviously need to. Otherwise you'll get your ass kicked an Akiza will be long gone. Plus, athletes train in the Olympics right?" Yusei sighed.

"Your right. I have a day off tomorrow. You wanna train me tomorrow?"

"Sure. Crow and I don't have school til Thursday because apparently there was a fire in three classrooms today."

"Seriously?! Three?" Yusei looked at him with wide eyes as Jack nodded, answering his question. Crow and Martha suddenly walked in. The two sat on the couch with Yusei and Crow, continuing to talk about their day.

_The next day... _

"So, uh, why are we here again?" Crow asked, rubbing his eyes. The three were standing in front of a public athletics tracking felid. Jack rolled his eyes at Crow.

"I told you yesterday, we're training Yusei." Jack replied, acting like Crow was an idiot.

"Why are we training him?" Jack smacked Crow's head.

"Were helping him train for the athletics remember? It's starting in four weeks."

"Ohh! Now I remember. Were moving in 2 weeks and we get to see Yusei compete against that other guy, what's his name?"

"His name is Sayer." Yusei joined in after he got off his motorcycle. He was wearing a black singlet with a red circle and his navy blue sport shorts that he wears for P.E.

"Jack, I don't know about this..." Jack cut him off.

"Trust me Yusei. The more you train, the better chance you'll beat Sayer. Now, let's just start with a few stretches and then we'll start with running and sprints." Yusei sighed as he followed Jack and Crow into the running tracks.

* * *

"8, 9, 10. DONE!" Yusei stopped his star jumps as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

"Okay, now that's done, lets test your speed." Said Crow, getting out a stop watch and handing it to Jack. He instantly walked off to the other side.

"Okay Yusei, you just need to stand on any of the lanes here. When I go, you run as fast as you can and you finish were Jack is standing." Crow pointed to where Jack is. Yusei nodded and stood on the middle lane. He got into the position that he was ready to run.

"Ready Yusei?"

"Ready!" He replied.

"Alright. On your marks, get set...GO!" Jack started the stopwatch, Crow blew his whistle and Yusei got up and ran as fast as he could. He sprinted to the end and Jack instantly stopped the watch.

"So, uh, what did I get?" Yusei asked, lying on the ground.

"You got 13.5 seconds. Not bad Yusei." Jack announced and gave him some water. He recorded the time on his clipboard.

"Just a few more rounds then you can rest. Then next is high jump." Yusei sighed and nodded as he walked back to the starting line where Crow is.

_Few rounds later..._

Jack stopped the watch as Yusei finished the sprint and fell on the ground. Jack recorded the time on his clipboard as Crow soon joined in with the two.

"So, how did Yusei go?" Crow asked, trying to get a glimpse on the records.

"It's the same score again." Jack replied as he showed him the records. The whole page was written 13.5 seconds. Crow stared at it.

"Hm...I thought he'll at least improve a bit. Oh well. It's just the beginning."

"Can I have a break now? I'm hungry." Yusei asked, still lying on the ground.

"Not yet Yusei. We'll do high jump now then we can eat." Yusei frowned as he followed them to the high jump area. It was going to be a long day for the typical satellite.

* * *

Yusei put his dark blue jacket on, feeling really exhausted as he walked with Jack and Crow to the parking lot. He sat on his motorcycle and lay back on his seat.

"Ugh...I'm so worn out." Yusei groaned.

"Well, at least you got some exercised. Were going have to train you on Saturday and Sunday until the day comes." Said Jack. Yusei sighed as he was going to feel the pain for the next 3 weeks. But, it was going to be a good thing too.

"Come on guys! Let's go home. Martha is waiting for us." Said Crow as the three started their engines and drove away. As they drove off, a familiar person in black cloak was watching them from the distance with a snickering smile.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**Now who could that be at the end, watching them? Not really the best chapter I written... **

**Please review and no flames! I appreciate if you gave me a long review. :) **

**I hope to update in maybe 2 weeks before Christmas. **


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ!

_**Hello friends. I am sad to say that I'll be going on Hiatus for awhile. I'm very sorry to everyone who were reading this story and I'm very sorry. Chapter 13 was supposed to be my last update but I'm starting to lose a little interest in the story and my ideas for it ever since I finished the 5Ds series. I'm going have to write 10+ chapters because right now, the latest I wrote was Chap. 13 but it was half of it. **_

_**I'm so sorry everyone and I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus for. Til then, see ya. **_

_**-Neko Yusei Izayoi- TT^TT**_


End file.
